pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Azovka Firearms Industries
Azovka Firearms Industries (A.F.I.) is a firearms manufacturing industry founded in early-2014 by Nikolai Komarov in Sevastapol, Ukraine (While 'annexed' by Russia in 2014, Mr. Komarov considers Crimea part of Ukraine). While serving with Russian Spetsnaz in 2004 from 2012, Nikolai became increasingly dissatisfied with the weapons provided. In particular, he came to hate bull-pup designed weaponry. After leaving the army, he moved the Sevastapol Ukraine in 2013 to get away from the Russian bureaucracy. With a team of 10 men, and all of his combined money of 8 years of service. He bougwwht himself a top of the line industrial 3D metal laser printing machine (costing upwards of $500,000 USD), and a small machine shop. Nikolai named his company Azovka, after the myth regarding the Mountain Azov, near his home town of Polevsky Russia. The name itself stands for "Beloved Name". Azovka first made high quality semi-automatic AK-47s, chambered from everything from 5.56x51, to 9x19mm Parabellum. The AK-47 firing mechanism had been changed so that it only fired semi-automatic. They were a hit in the US, where they could be legally sold. At one point, Azovka developed a .50 BMG AK-47, as well bolt-action variants. This gave Azovka the necessary captial to grow. From the high quality AK-47s, they also created legal semi-automatic variants of the Dragunov SVD, OSV-96. During 2015, Azovka made its first sale to a military, selling the Azovka manufactured AK-74 to the Ukrainian defense forces, in fully automatic 7.62x39mm form. As its public portfolio grew, Nikolai Komarov moved to develop his own weapons. In the summer of 2014, Azovka started research on its first in house designed weapon, an Anti-Material Rifle. This rifle would come to be known as the Azovka KSVS-50 Tsar Kobra. In January 2017, it was formally admitted into the 11th round of the Perpetual Cycle Competition for a Anti-Material Rifle, marking the beginning of a prosperous company. During the competition, Azovka partnered with F.A.C. to produce the Zilant, a APFSDS .50, with similar ballistics to a 20 mm round. As opposed to competitors who create mass produced and thus lower quality weaponry, Azovka Industries specializes in Extremely High Grade (referred to E.H.G.) weaponry. They were the first to premier "quad-laser direct metal laser sintering" to produce their guns. The same machine originally used when Nikolai first bought his shop is still used today, however production has been expanded to several other facilities. Azovka now has facilities in Warsaw Poland, Siberia Russia, and Geneva Switzerland. The process Azovka uses, is essentially 3D printing guns to a absurdly high tolerance, by using any metal powder we want, and fusing it together using lasers. While this makes Azovka gun's some of the most expensive in the world, it also makes them THE HIGHEST quality weaponry in the world. However, the relatively insane cost has kept them prohibitively expensive. Everything has to be checked and be within a tolerance of less then .0000001. Everything else is recycled. After the release of the Tsar Kobra and Zilant rounds, Azovka developed and premiered the 8.47 x 77 mm Warsaw round (named after the facility it was created in). Due to Azovka being Pro-Ukraine, Azovka has been a major firearms supplier for the Ukrainian forces. This has forged a very powerful sense of national pride regarding Azovka. Nikolai Komarov has been a major speaker against Russian occupation of Crimea, and Sevastapol in particular. Even when the Russian's stormed his workshop for "Ties to ISIL", and confiscated all of the guns and equipment, Komarov moved to the outskirts of Kiev and restarted his company. Since then, he has been practically giving guns to the Ukraine Army, and heavily fighting for international support against Russia occupation of Crimea. After expanding into assault rifles and other special force weaponry, Azovka Firearm Industries has become a dangerous underdog in the game of big players. Products In Order of Release: - [[Azovka KSVS-50 Tsar Kobra|KSVS-50 Tsar Kobra]] >[[Azovka KSVS-50 Tsar Kobra|SVS-77 Kobrushka]] > Model 22 - [[Azovka NSV-21 Mriya|APV-21 Mriya]] - [[Azovka SK-18 Berkut|KSP-18 Berkut]] - [[Azovka SV-51 Ilyusha|SV-51 Ilyusha]] - [[Azovka KLV-28 Drakon|ZKL-28 Drakon]] - [[Azovka AK-77 Soyuz|AK-77 Feniks]] -[[Azovka SK-51 Akula|SK-51 Akula]] - [[Azovka GP-40 Kondor|GP-40 Atlant]] -[[Azovka SVZ-22 Zilant|SVS-21 Kondor]] -MGP-40 Granch > MGP-25 Gonchaya -Azovka SK-51 Akula Category:Company